kantiafandomcom-20200214-history
Races:Dwarf
Overview Dwarves are short and sturdy folk from the northern parts of Valsaeg Pines, near the Dragon Spire Range. Not five centuries ago the Dwarves were a strong part of the world economy and contributed much needed military strength against the northern hordes. They controlled the entire northern third of Kantia from Cyrenthal Citadel northward. Since the fall of Cyrenthal, the Dwarves had make many heart wrenching decisions. After their humiliating defeat, returning to the Dragon Spires was not an option. Many Dwarves chose to relocate to non-Dwarven communities in the south. Many moved within the northern borders of the Cyrmian Empire to live with their brethren deep within the mountains. The remaining Dwarves chose to rebuild along the Valsaeg River into two main outposts: Carverton and the Valsaeg Outpost. Because they are at the northern borders of Kantia, they have learned to deal with the Northern Hordes, which are a collection of hundreds of tribes of Goblins that allied with the Tundra Gnomes in during the great exodus. Dwarven society is highly bureaucratic and structured, complete with mandatory education for all citizens and compulsory lifetime military service for all males. Status in Dwarven society is usually measured by military rank, unless a particular Dwarf happens to be a particularly successful businessman or craftsman. Most Dwarven adventurers are actually enlisted members of the armies of the Northern Valsaeg who have been granted long periods of military leave. Dwarves have a great fascination with sculpture, architecture and engineering, ocean exploration, war, and firearms. In fact, most of the worlds greatest structures were designed by Dwarves, including the Tower of Misthelm, the first explorers to discover the Island nations of Qal to the east were Dwarves, and the first applications of gunpowder and other explosives were designed by Dwarven alchemists (although humans in Astergard and Stormford perfected the technology of firearms). Incidentally, Dwarves also invented the first clocks and pocket watches. Steam technology was first introduced by Dwarves, and ever since Humans and Dwarves have been perfecting the craft. In general, Dwarves are good people, although they are distrustful of most other races except humans, whom usually ally with Dwarves in times of trouble, and the Shou, whom the Dwarves have great respect for. Dwarves tend to disregard magicians and psychics as irrelevant, though some dwarves do study those sciences. In general, Dwarves see technology as the solution to most of the problems in the world. Especially goblins. Dwarves are usually divided into two groups: Overworlders and Delvers. Overworlders, described above, are the most common Dwarves in Kantia, found throughout the entire northern half of the continent. Delvers live deep in the mountains of the northern Cyrmian Empire, living reclusive lives and avoiding contact with other races. They blame Overworlders for the fall of the Dwarven empire, and this blame also extends to other races. Delvers have contributed little to Kantian society in the past several centuries, blindly holding onto tradition and degenerating into a society of paranoid xenophobes. A third group of dwarves harkens from the Plains of Kalith. These Tundra Dwarves, as many call them, are barbaric and fierce warrior clans. While they are no where near as technologically advanced as the Valsaeg Dwarves, they are commendable warriors, trackers, and traders. While they are distrustful of those who are outside of their clan, they are not xenophobic. In fact, they tend to consider everyone to be their allies against the Goblins, in that sense that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." *Common Primary Languages: Valtian, Asterian, Cyrmian, Drakkaran. *Common Secondary Languages: Sh'ahn, Riti, Goblin, Gnoll. *Uncommon Secondary Languages: Sylvan, Gleh-rhun, Draconic, High Riti, Sylvan, Ishan, Rakka, Trollish Merits & Flaws Merits *Low-light vision *Sense of Direction *Magic Resistance *Strong Willed Flaws *Magic Disciplines: -2 discipline adjustment. Does not apply to Faith discipline. *Magic Casting: -10 Adj. to all casting attempts. Does not apply to Faith discipline.